


It's All Good

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffython Fic For inlovewithnight who wanted Fred/Gunn.<br/>Prompt: Getting ready in the morning...shaving, face-washing, all that stuff. <br/>Thanks to karabair who beta'd an earlier version and endsoftheworld who asked an obvious question. </p>
<p>Originally posted Feb. 14, 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



It's All Good in the Morning

 

Waking up wrapped around Fred is the only way I want to think about a day starting anymore. Her hair lying long and tangled, there across the pillows. I usually wake up, and have to brush the strands from my face.

I love waking before her, and watching her wake up; I never thought it could mean so much to me. But it does. Every morning I lie here and watch and can't stop myself from wondering how long this can last. I'm happy, Fred's happy - we're happy together. And I'm still afraid that I'm going to be waking up alone again. Been so long since I thought places and things were permanent. Been longer still since I thought people lasted. People - just slip away, suddenly gone forever. Expect when they come back.

I think that, and I pull Fred closer. She's maybe not forever, but she chose me. I'm her guy. Not Angel, and not even Wes. Wes, he's so smart. Like Fred. Two big brains like those two have it seems crazy for them not to end up together, but no, didn't happen. Sometimes I wonder, but ain't no way I'm going to look sideways at him. Not at Wes, who carries a souvenir from my last try at planning a plan. He's a good man. I got no time for thinking that crap. Fred's with me. That's what counts. Girl's got her reasons, but I don't think about them much. Just sometimes… I don't really think a girl should have a list actually wrote down.

It doesn't work that way, for me. Fred's the first girl I ever loved like this. There's been others, but there's a hell of a difference between wanting to love someone and actually loving them. It just isn't enough to want Fred to feel safe, to be secure and happy. I'm going to make sure it happens - it's a mission.

I understand having a mission. Helping the helpless is the right thing to do. Fred stayed when she could have left, hell she tried to leave, and she came back. We got a calling or something. It's not about redemption or approval or having a purpose. Not that I think the others do what they do just for those reasons. But they got them to hang on to when they get shaken - not us, not me and Fred. Doesn't matter though, we do what we do because it's the right thing to do. Fred gets that - it's all good.

Good times right now come easy, but any day expect I'll turn a corner and run square into an apocalypse. Just thinking that makes me want to do something. So I kiss Fred. Kissing her is always simple, always good. I kiss the top of her head, right down her neck and across her throat up to her mouth. By then, she is awake, laughing and trying to hide her face in the pillows.

Best way to start a day I've ever come up with.

No one wakes up as fast as Fred. I guess five years of hiding and expecting the worst guarantees a girl who is ready to start her day off glad to be alive, and happy to share her relief. Slow and gentle morning sex, that's nothing that takes getting used to. So different from the nights when Fred defines wanton - hissing words that make me blush even when I'm saying them back to her.

It's all good. I try to tell her with my body, hope she understands 'cause I'm not stopping to ask. Not when she is over me and I'm inside, and she is moving so slowly, I wish I could stop time. Slow it right down until we are here in this moment forever. Watching her while I help with slow thrusts and feel her tight around me. The look on her face when I run my fingers down her spine and she arches into my touch. Feeling her hands grab at mine when I drop them back to her thighs. It's all so very good.

I don't think about anything but what we are doing when she pulls my hand to her mouth, and kisses my fingers and shows me where she wants them. It's just - 'here' and 'now', and 'god' and 'Gunn' - and it's really, really good. No place for logic and reason when we are like this.

Not when slow and gentle changes to hurried and we lose control, when her sweet voice cries out broken phrases and I wonder if we are making a new language between us. And when she lies shuddering on my chest until she slips free and slides down to the bed pulling me with her - over her. Not when I find my way back inside and move faster, her hands clutching at me, her mouth pressed into my shoulder. That last moment when I am arced over her motionless and she tips her head back into the pillows and stares into my eyes.

That's when we know each other, there are no secrets and there is no hiding. I've given her all I am, and she's given me all she can. I know the difference, but it's enough. My girl's got me, heart and soul, and I've got her heart.

It's all good in the morning.


End file.
